Nonaqueous electrolytic batteries such as nonaqueous electrolytic batteries have been put into practical use as a wide variety of power sources from power sources for portable electronic devices (e.g. cellphones, laptops) to in-vehicle power sources for driving (e.g. for automobiles) and stationary large-sized power sources. However, the recent enhancement of the performance of electronic devices and use of such batteries as in-vehicle power sources for driving and as stationary large-sized power sources have increased the demand for secondary batteries used. That is, the secondary batteries have been desired to exhibit enhanced battery characteristics such as an increased capacity, high-temperature storage characteristics, and cycle characteristics.
Typical electrolytic solutions used for nonaqueous electrolytic cells mainly contain an electrolyte and a nonaqueous solvent. The main component of the nonaqueous solvent is, for example, a cyclic carbonate as a high dielectric solvent (e.g. ethylene carbonate, propylene carbonate), a linear carbonate as a low viscosity solvent (e.g. dimethyl carbonate, diethyl carbonate, ethyl methyl carbonate), or a cyclic carboxylate (e.g. γ-butyrolactone, γ-valerolactone).
Also, various nonaqueous solvents, electrolytes, and auxiliary agents have been developed in order to improve the cell characteristics (e.g. load characteristics, cycle characteristics, storage characteristics, low-temperature characteristics) of cells utilizing any of the above nonaqueous electrolytic solutions. For example, Patent Literature documents 1 and 2 disclose improvement of the storage characteristics and cycle characteristics of a cell using vinylene carbonate, a derivative thereof, or a vinylethylene carbonate derivative for a nonaqueous electrolytic solution including a carbon material as the negative electrode such that the cyclic carbonate having a double bond preferentially reacts with the negative electrode to form a high-quality film on the surface of the negative electrode.
Also, use of a fluorinated cyclic carbonate as an electrolytic solution has been suggested. For example, Patent Literature documents 3 to 7 suggest use of a compound obtained by partially substituting hydrogen atoms of ethylene carbonate with fluorine atoms, and Patent Literature documents 8 and 9 suggest use of a compound obtained by partially or fully substituting hydrogen atoms in methyl groups of propylene carbonate with fluorine atoms.
Patent Literature document 10 suggests an electrolytic solution that contains an electrolyte salt and a fluorine-containing cyclic carbonate containing a fluorine-containing ether group or a C2 or higher fluorinated alkyl group.
Furthermore, Non Patent Literature documents 1 to 3 teaches the electrochemical behaviors, thermal stability, and electrochemical characteristics of an organofluorine compound including a fluorinated cyclic carbonate containing a fluorine-containing ether group or a C2 or higher fluorinated alkyl group, in a lithium ion cell.